Contacting or throwing/tossing a round object or ball is an integral part of certain sports, e.g., tennis, baseball, lacrosse, and soccer. Participants of such sports often seek to improve their skills by repeatedly hitting or throwing/tossing balls against a stationary wall. The stationary wall, which generally has a planar surface fabricated from a hard material, such as, for example, concrete, extends perpendicularly upwardly from the ground to return balls to the participant after the balls make contact therewith.
However, various drawbacks exist with the above-described stationary walls. For example, stationary walls return balls to the participant in a manner that can be easily predicted and controlled by the participant, making training with the stationary walls ineffective and less desirable for advanced athletes.
Accordingly, a need exists for a training apparatus that returns balls in a less predictable manner.